Reconquérir Chloé
by Maywen
Summary: OS CHLEX: Lex doit reconquérir Chloé. Par tous les moyens!


Voilà, une petite dernière: un mini OS Chlex. Je me remet à l'écriture après mes exams :) patience et vous aurez tous plein de mises à jour!

Bisous et on oublie pas les reviews :) please

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Étape 1 : Trouver un allié solide qui vous apprécie**

- Luthor, je te donne exactement cinq minutes pour quitter mon immeuble ! Infâme et perfide chauve, sors de ma vue immédiatement si tu ne veux pas finir en dinde de Thanksgiving !

Il savait que mettre en rogne une Sullivan était une énorme erreur mais il ne pensait pas que mettre en rogne la dite Sullivan répondant au doux nom de Chloé lui permettrait de se mettre à dos toute la famille. Il évita de justesse une citrouille qui alla s'écraser contre le mur dans un bruit horrible. C'est qu'elle avait de la force cette Lois Lane-Kent. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que le mariage l'avait rendue douce et tendre.  
O que non !

-Lois, écoute-moi ! Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, mais par pitié, il faut que tu m'aides !

Elle se retourna d'un geste brusque, une autre citrouille à la main.

-T'aider ?! J'ai bien entendu ? Tu veux que moi, je t'aide ?!  
- Lois, j'aime profondément ta cousine, alors s'il te plait, écoute-moi… et pose cette citrouille doucement au sol. Je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait malheur à cause d'elle.  
- Premièrement, ceci est un potimarron et à part son appartenance à la famille des cucurbitacées, il n'a rien à voir avec le gout d'une citrouille. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas de moi qu'il faut que tu t'inquiète mais plutôt de la demoiselle adorable et sublime a qui tu as osé…  
- Non, ne dis rien. Je suis au courant, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Je jure d'être ton esclave attitré pendant un mois si tu me dis comment reconquérir la femme de ma vie.

Devant une proposition aussi alléchante, Lois dû admettre que Luthor méritait bien une petite chance. Un esclave à domicile… le rêve ! Oui, elle était mariée et tout mais qui pouvait ne pas rêver d'une telle opportunité…  
Et puis, elle allait pouvoir tester l'amour que portait ce crane d'œuf à sa chère Chloé.

**Étape 2 : Soigner sa tenue**

- Tu te moques de moi ? Non mais tu ne compte quand même pas que je porte une chemise orange fluo ?! Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce que tu vas me faire faire ?!  
-Habille-toi et plus vite que ça !

Il se sentait ridicule. Et pourtant, si ça pouvait lui permettre de retrouver sa Chloé, il aurait porté à vie cette chose. Un instant, il se surprit à penser qu'il avait une furieuse couleur citrouille… enfin potimarron. Et il ne doutait pas que Lois soit capable de lui faire subir le même sort que le malheureux cucurbitacé.

**Étape 3 : Reconquérir le cœur de la bien-aimée**

Derrière le rideau rouge, Lex Luthor n'en menait pas large. Lui, le grand milliardaire sans peur, se trouvait un peu démuni. Il savait que c'était son unique chance de reconquérir Chloé.  
Il s'éclaircit la voix, ajusta son micro et fit signe à Lois qu'il était prêt. Cette dernière se glissa derrière le rideau.

-Bonsoir Smallville ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Si je vous ai tous réuni aujourd'hui, c'ets pour vous annoncer que…

Le cœur de Lex se serra lorsque la voix de Chloé interrompit Lois avec un « Je vais être marraine !!!!!!!!! »

- Chloé, assied toi et silence ! Non Clark, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Non, je ne suis pas… Clark ! retourne t'asseoir ! On en parlera après ! Non, je ne suis pas… Tu ne crois pas que tu serais le premier à le savoir si jamais j'étais… Donc, où en étais je ? Ah oui ! Derrière ce rideau se trouve un homme malheureux. Abattu. Six pied sous terre. Un mort-vivant. Un zombie en somme. Il a perdu la femme de sa vie. Et aujourd'hui, il vient lui crier son amour. Enfin… le lui chanter.

C'était son tour. Il se répéta une dernière fois qu'il n'avait que cette chance et s'avança dans la lumière.

(.com/watch?v=nE3x-SQaCuw)

« Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine

I'm leaving my life in your hands

People say I'm crazy and that I am blind

Risking it all in a glance

How you got me blind is still a mystery

I can't get you out of my head

Don't care what is written in your history

As long as you're here with me

I don't care who you are

where you're from

what you did

As long as you love me

Who you are

where you're from

don't care what you did

as long as you love me

Every little thing that you have said and done

Feels like it's deep within me

Doesn't really matter if you're on the run

It seems like we're meant to be

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows

But I guess it shows

When you look into my eyes

What you did and where you're comin' from

I don't care, as long as you love me baby "

Chloé avait les larmes aux yeux. Son Lex. Il avait réussi à se faire pardonner. Elle n'attendit pas la fin de la chanson et s'élança sur scène pour embrasser son prince charmant.

- Chloé, je te le promet, jamais plus je n'oublierai d'acheter du nutella.

**Epilogue**

-Lois, maintenant, tu peux me dire comment tu as convaincu Lex de se ridiculiser comme ça pour moi ?  
- Je lui ai dit que le jour de ton treizième anniversaire, tu avais fait le veux qu'un homme au cœur pur te chanterait ta chanson fétiche des Backstreet Boys et te jurerait un amour éternel. Et j'ai peut-être aussi ajouté que tu avait juré d'épouser cet homme s'il était habillé d'orange citrouille, la couleur de ton potage fétiche.  
-Et il a gobé ça ?!  
-A ton avis ?  
-Tu vas lui avouer un jour que…  
- Chloé, ose le lui dire, et tu n'auras pas le film de l'exploit de ce cher Lex… Maintenant admire sa technique… Il est vachement doué de ses mains quand même.

Lois soupira une nouvelle fois en regardant Lex Luthor en train de repeindre les murs de sa nouvelle cuisine.

- Attention, il y a une trace de doigt ! Repasse une couche de… Non, oublie. Ça ne va pas. Je préfère qu'on la fasse en couleur framboise cette cuisine. Le orange ne va pas du tout…


End file.
